Isabella and Angelita Snape
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella and Angela are the daughters of Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. They were kidnapped when they were 3. Bellatrix went out of her mind with grief of her losing daughters. Bella and Angela find out everything on their 11th birthday. What will Bella do? Who kidnapped her? And when will they go back to the UK?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Dedicated to the Victims of MH17**

* * *

**Prologue**

Bella and Angela are the daughters of Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. They were kidnapped when they were 2. Bellatrix went out of her mind with grief of her losing daughters. Bella and Angela find out everything on their 11th birthday. What will Bella do? Who kidnapped her? And when will they go back to the UK?

* * *

Author's Note: Bellatrix, Sirius and the rest were born in 1950. Harry was still born in 1980 and Nymphadora was born in 1960 and married Remus in 1979.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Nevaeh Astraea Ceara Ainslee Elsa Lilith Black-Snape. And this is my twin Angelita Nephthys Carlotta Gaea Teresa Sarai Black-Snape. We were born on June 16th 1970.

Our mother was Bellatrix Black and our father was Severus Snape. At the time our father and mother were secretly friends with Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and Alice Black.

When I we were 3 in 1973 we were kidnapped. But my mind still caught a look of the face that took us. But at the time I couldn't place it. It wasn't a friend of our Daddy's or Mummy's.

They took us to an orphanage in Port Angeles. As you know I was adopted by the Swan's and Angelita the Webers. We were at the orphanage for three years.

On my 11th birthday in 1981 a woman in robes came to my adopted mother's house. She was named Teagan River and she taught at Salem School for witches and wizards. She told me I was a witch. I had a flashback at that time she told me

_Flashback_

"_Imperio!" a man voice says pointing a wand at a female_

"_Albus what are we going to do when they turn 11?" a woman asks that was under the Imperio_

"_Minerva I have blocked their magic. They will be muggles for the rest of their lives. It is for the great good. Severus needs to be controlled. Much when Lily will be giving birth to her child in 1980. They will need to be controlled. Now put Angelita next to Isabella and we will leave them in this town in the middle of nowhere. They will not be found. I am also going to Imperio Bellatrix into going to Voldemort and doing what he says. Before I forget I better take your memories of being under the Imperio"_

_Flashback End_

I gasped as memories flooded back and my magic exploded out of me. I FELT the magic running through my veins. I am Isabella Nevaeh Astraea Ceara Ainslee Elsa Lilith Black-Snape one of the daughters of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black.

"Are you alright Bella?" Professor River asks

I am really smart so I knew I had to keep this to myself. So I would ask innocent questions.

"Are there other Magic schools in the world?" I ask

"Yes the best is Hogwarts but they don't like Muggle-Born's very much. There Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore", Professor River says

So HE is the one who took me and my sister. Who I was going to find.

"When do we get my stuff?" I ask

"Now follow me I had your house connected with the floo", Professor River says

I got my school stuff and my wand (Black Walnut and Phoenix Feather Core). Also when we were shopping Angelita was too with a Professor. I could tell in her mind and thoughts she knew too. But we didn't want to Professors knowing so we greeted each other like you would the first time.

"_Meet you at Gringotts tomorrow at 11"_, I think to her

She needs before being lead away.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. I used floo powder to get to Gringotts. Renee was out again so she wouldn't be a problem. Angelita was waiting we exchanged a prober hug. We had missed each other.

"So we need to find our vault", I say

"What about Mummy and Daddy?" Angelita asks

"We will buy books to find out what happened to them. Lets go", I say taking Ange's hand

We found out we had a vault each of money. That someone was tapping into and blocking. The Goblins were not pleased to find this. So with Angelita and Mines permission they locked the vaults and only I and my sister could get into them. We withdraw 500 Galleons and went and looked around for a bookshop we found one and bought looks of books. There was even one of the Black Genealogy. Before Angelita and I parted we were draw to an animal store where a blue and white and purple and white phoenix's appear. The Purple and white above my head and the blue and white above Angelita's.

We found we could talk to them. They said they were our familiars. I called mind Isla which she liked. Angelita and I said goodbye at the floo and we left for our homes. I read the Black genealogy book mine and Angelita's name were attached to Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. 1970 – 1973. It was weird reading about your death.

I looked at the other books and they all said my Mother was insane. But I KNEW she was under the Imperio curse. I would have to fix that.

So I went for my 1st year at Salem. Angelita and I stayed together. We didn't make any true friends. I looked at all my books on Halloween I didn't feel like celebrating for some reason when a vision hits me off Peter Pettigrew betraying my Aunt Lily and Uncle James. And my Uncle Sirius getting the blame. And a saw a vision of WHAT to do.

I got a bit of parchment and wrote a not for Uncle James that Peter was a Death Eater and a way to get rid of Voldemort for now. I sent it on Isla. The next couple of days were tense for me and Angelita. But on the paper a few days later was that Voldemort was gone and that James, Lily and Harry survived! My plan worked.

Over my years at Salem, Angelita and I grow more powerful. But our final year we were classified by the American Ministry of Magic as Light Arch-Enchantresses the highest magic level there was. Ange and I smirked Dumbledore's plan backfired massively.

We were still not ready to go to England. So I went with Ange to Forks in 1988 my adoptive father was there. I went to Forks High were as you know I met the Cullen's. Vampires. And the werewolves a boy named Jacob Black imprinted on Angelita. And I was with Edward. We married in 1990 and I had twin daughters that I named Claribella and Jezabella. Ange had a son named Nathen Severus Black.

With all of this going on I still made room for my studies and got my Masters in Potions, Charms, Defence and Ancient Runes. Angelita did the same but instead of Ancient Runes she had Arthimacy.

When time came to tell Edward and everyone our secret the reacted well. Saying if they were out there then witches were too. I had two other children both boys which where a handful. I had just come up with a spell to break the one on my mother. I told everyone I think it is time we went to the UK...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been awhile. My USB got broken and lost nearly all my information. But I am back for a little while now but I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**On a happier not Happy 22nd Birthday to me:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Ange and I need to go to Gringotts and find us a property in England. Who wants to come with us?" I ask

"I will come love", Edward says kissing me

"I think we all can go and leave the kids with the pack", Jacob suggests

"Very well. Jacob take the kids to Emily and Sam's and come back. We will leave immediately", I say

Jacob leaves with the kids and I go and change into a deep purple robes. Ange was in deep blue robes. We finish getting ready by the time Jacob gets back.

"Is this what you always wear?" Alice asks looking at the robes

"Yes. Now everyone Ange and I are going to open up a portal to London", I say

With that Ange and I hold out our hands and say some words in Latin and a portal opens. Only Arch-enchanters or Arch-enchantress can open a portal.

"Let's go", I say stepping through the portal with Edward

We appear in an alley in Diagon Alley. The others come through and Ange closes the portal.

"This way to the British Gringotts", I say walking them past magical shops

This was their first trip into the magical world. And I could tell they liked what they see.

"Now Gringotts is run by Goblins. DO NOT offend them. Angelita and I are goblin friends and so were our parents. Now follow us", I say

We walk into Gringotts as Cullen's and Jacob look amazed. We go to the head table.

"We need to speak to our manager. Our names are on this bit of paper. I trust the Goblin Nation to be discrete as we are both Goblin friends", I say handing the Goblin the parchment

The goblin looks and looks me in the eyes.

"Very well. Follow me to a private conference room. I will get your manager", the Goblin says

We go to a large conference room and I feel the privacy charms on it. When our bank manager come Goblin Firerock the doors shimmer so no one can get in.

"Ladies Black-Snape-Prince", Firerock says

"Firerock", Ange and I say

"How can I help you?" Firerock asks

"We would like to see our private landholdings", I say

"We are looking for a property in the UK", Angelita adds

Firerock pulls out a ledger and looks it over.

"Your parents in the event that you weren't with them left you one property that was in your names and not theirs", Firerock says

"Is it a Cottage? House? Manor? Mansion?" I ask

"An island. It is Unplottable, it has Goblin, Elf, Faerie and Wizard wards. Also wards that are made to get stronger as you try to break into them. It says here that port-keys to the island are kept by the Goblins", Firerock says

"Does it have house-elves?" Angelita asks

"Yes. 20 of them", Firerock confirms

"Can I have a look at all the spells on the island and everything it has?" I ask

"Here you go. A complete list of your islands wards, islands grounds and everything", Firerock says handing Angelita and I the ledger

The wards were very powerful and many of them were layered wards.

"What do those mean?" Edward asks looking

"Spells that you don't know and are not taught", I say continuing to look

The mansion was 600 rooms and 6 floors. It had four greenhouses. A pool. And lots of land 110,000sq of land. It was perfect.

"We will need the port-keys. And I need you to take us down to our main vault", I say

"Very well. Are the others coming with you?" Firerock asks

"Yes. They can be trusted", I say

Firerock nods, "Follow me"

We follow him to the deep parts of Gringotts. A vault that Angelita and I had down in the deepest parts with the most security to stop anyone from stealing our money or anything else. We gave the Goblins some Galleons for the service.

"As you know we need your blood to open the doors, wands and phoenix tears", Firerock says

Ange and I tap our wands to the door sending our magic signature into the doors. Then I cut my palm and drop 5 drops of blood onto the door. Isla flashes in and drops two tears onto the door and Esai, Angela's phoenix drops two tears too on the door. The locks click as they open. The Cullen's and Jake gasp at the size of the vault and all the money and heirlooms. Angelita and I withdraw some Galleons for shopping today.

"Is there anything else we can help you with? Like helping your Mother out of Azkaban", Firerock says with a sly smile

"How would you do that?" Edward asks

"By sending the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement their memoires. Just off Dumbledore confessing he put her under the Imperio curse", Firerock says

"Exactly. But I can do one better. I will go and see her. One of us are needed to break this form of curse. Angelita you take everyone around Diagon Alley and I will go and see Amelia Bones", I say

"Ok. We need to set up trust vaults before we go", Angelita reminds me

"Firerock we would like to open three trust vault accounts for our children", I say

"Names?" Firerock says

"Nathen Severus Black", Angelita says

"Parents?" Firerock says

"Angelita Nephthys Carlotta Gaea Teresa Sarai Black-Snape-Black and Jacob Ephraim Black", Angelita says

"How much?" Firerock asks

"I want it to re-fill to 50,000 Galleons each year till he turns 17", Angelita replies

"Need your signatures", Firerock says handing the paperwork

Angelita and Jacob sign then it was my turn.

"Our turn", I say

"Name?" Firerock asks

"Claribella Isadora Black-Snape-Cullen", I say, "And Jezabella Callidora Black-Snape-Cullen"

"Parents?" Firerock says

"Isabella Nevaeh Astraea Ceara Ainslee Elsa Lilith Black-Snape-Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen", I say

"How much each?" Firerock says

"I want both to re-fill to 50,000 Galleons each year till they turn 17", I say

"You both need to sign here", Firerock says handing Edward and I the paperwork

I sign my name followed by Edward signing his.

"They will be done. Here are two Port-keys to the island", Firerock says handing one to me and one to Ange

"Thank you", I say

"Anything else?" Firerock asks

"No thank you. But keep this meeting between all of us", I say

"It will always be", Firerock promises

I nod and we leave.

"I am going to the Ministry now. Ange can you show them around Diagon Alley then go back to Forks and pack. I will be a while and I will meet you at the Island", I say

"Good luck. Get Mum a trial and prove she is innocent", Angelita says

"I will. Trust me I will"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me:)**


End file.
